


I've Got You

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Sulley finds a way back to Boo's room at the end of Monsters Inc, but that isn't the last time he visited her in the human world.





	

End of Monsters Inc.

Boo is 3ish

"Kitty."

"Boo," Sully's voice was breathless and stunned as he entered the room he hadn't seen for what was less than a year but felt like so much longer.

Boo jumped out of her bed, running over to her monster. "Kitty," she said again, grabbing his hand with a huge smile on her face.

Sully picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "I've missed you Boo," he whispered quietly, smiling at the girl.

Boo's smile grew sleepy and she curled up in the crook of Sully's arm. "Night night Kitty."

* * *

Boo aged 5

"Boo?" Sully asked, poking his head around Boo's closet door. The room was empty.

"Boo?" he called again, looking around the room more thoroughly. Boo just wasn't there. He glanced at the clock. 10:30, Boo was normally here at this time.

He caught a flash of white on the purple blanket covering Boo's bed. It was a piece of paper.

Sully picked it up and read what was written there in Boo's messy, but careful, handwriting. She had been so proud when she had first shown Sully that she could write.

_School started today._

_Momma told me it lasts Monday thru Friday. 8:00 through 3:00. So I won't be home then._

Sully nodded to himself. School, made sense. Monster kids started school when they were about Boo's age. He'd just come back after.

* * *

Boo aged 9

"What do you have there Boo?" Sully asked, eyeing the _thing_ in Boo's hands.

"It's Randy," Boo said, showing Sully the lizard. "Daddy got him for me."

"That's nice Boo," Sully said, carefully petting the lizard's head, "But why did you name him Randy?"

Boo shrugged, "It's his name, it fits him. And I like it, it's like I'm throwing everything back in the other one’s face, turning it into something good. You know what I mean?"

Sully nodded slowly. "I guess I can understand that. Turning the negative into the positive, something like that. Celia says stuff like that all the time."

"Very new age, hippie stuff," Boo said, leaning in and whispering like it was a secret. "By the way, you know what tonight is?" she said, her smile growing wider.

"Movie night. I've got a new one from Monsteroplis for us to watch."

"Not a chick flick?" Boo asked, picking up Randy and putting him in his terrarium.

"Nope, action, perfect for movie night," Sully said, handing Boo the movie. "What do you think?"

"Looks good," Boo said, reading the back. "I'll go make the popcorn while you start the movie?"

"Can do," Sully said with an off-handed salute as he took the movie back and moved to the other side of the room, where he couldn't be seen when the door opened.

"I'll be right back," Boo said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Boo aged 10

Boo ran into her room, slamming the door and throwing herself onto her bed, screaming into her pillow.

"Boo?"

Boo sat up, whipping tears from her eyes. "Hey Kitty," she said, trying to calm down.

"What happened?" the monster asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"My parents are getting a divorce," Boo whispered, burying her face in her monster's fur. "Neither of them are staying here."

Sully stiffened, quickly relaxing and pulling Boo into his lap, running his claws through her hair carefully. "It'll be okay Boo," he said, rocking the girl to calm her.

"No, it won't!" Boo protested, looking up at Sully. "You won't be able to come see me."

"Yes, I will Boo. I came today because I heard you, I could hear you from my office. I'll find you Boo."

"Promise?" Boo asked, looking up at Sully. "I can't lose you too Kitty."

"Boo," Sully said, "You're not gonna lose me."

* * *

Boo aged 14

"I need help," Boo muttered, dropping her head onto her desk, on top of her homework.

The closet door rattled softly, causing Boo to look up excitedly.

"Hey Boo," Sully said, coming into the room, "What's up?"

"Homework," Boo said, making a face.

Sully laughed, "That's the same everywhere. What are you working on?"

"Algebra. Letters do _not_ belong in math. It's hard enough with numbers!"

Sully looked over Boo's shoulder. "How would you know? There are more doodles than actual work on here."

Boo stuck her tongue out at Sully. "Not my fault."

"If you insist," Sully said, focusing on the math problems. "Do you want me to help?"

"Sure," Boo said, scooting over so Sully could sit on the floor next to her. He was still taller than her. "My math teacher thinks you're my dad because she sees your handwriting on my homework so often."

Sully chuckled. "Has she never seen your dad's handwriting?"

"Nope," Boo said, "Now let's do this."

* * *

Boo aged 15

There was a knock on the closet door. "Can I come in?" Sully asked from the other side.

"Yeah," Boo said, her face lighting up at the voice. "Mom's at work. Won't be back till morning."

"She's at work?" Sully asked incredulously, "Today?"

"That's what I thought," Boo muttered. "She gave me this this morning," she added, holding up a book on chameleons. "I think it's of stupid, like rubbing it in my face. Randy just died and I can't get a new one and she gives me this?" She threw it across the room. "Don't think she even remembers."

Sully nodded. "Did you get anything from your dad?" he asked, sitting next to Boo.

"No, not sure he'll get me anything. He's been getting weird lately whenever I see him," Boo said with an uncomfortable shrug. "I don't like his new girlfriend, she never even looks at me, Kitty!"

"I know what will make you feel better," Sully said, standing up, "I got something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Boo said, shaking her head.

"Of course I did," Sully said, going back to the door, "After what you got me."

"It was just a drawing Kitty," Boo said.

"It was beautiful, and you made it just for me, which made it even better," Sully said going back through the door. "I'll be right back."

Boo hummed in agreement, grabbing her sketchbook while she waited for him.

Which was why she was surprised when her bed dipped and someone attacked her from the side. "Mary!"

"Good to see you too Lizzie," Boo chuckled, setting aside her sketchbook and wrapping her arm around the young monster. "Is your dad here?"

"He's helping Uncle Sully with something," Lizzie said with a shrug, "He sent me to keep you company."

"Good to know he's always thinking. So how are your brothers?"

Lizzie made a face. "They're _boys_ ," she said, as though it was the worst thing she could say about anyone.

Boo laughed, "So what is Mike helping Sully with?"

Lizzie's face lit up, "Your _birth_ day present."

"So what is it?" Boo asked, leaning in.

Lizzie laughed at her, "I'm not telling," she singsonged. "You'll love it, though."

"Aww, you're no fun," Boo said, falling back against the headboard.

The closet door opened again, showing Sully, following Mike, carrying something that Mike was blocking her view of.

"Watcha got there?" Boo asked, sitting upright. She felt Lizzie climb off the bed.

"This," Sully said, moving next to the bed, "Is your birthday present," he said, showing Boo the lizard. "His name is Boggs. He should live longer than Randy did. I know you've really missed him. What do you think?"

Boo held her hands out to Sully. He put the lizard in her hands and she pet his head gently, carefully moving him around to get a good look at him. "He's perfect," she said softly, setting him on the bed and standing up. "Thank you, Sully," she added, wrapping her arms around him.

Sully smiled, picking her up and giving her a hug. "You're welcome," he said, just as quiet. "Now," he said, back at full volume, "Celia made a cake, so we better get to the factory before the boys eat it all."

Boo laughed as he carried her through the door. "Sounds good, I could go for some cake."

* * *

Boo aged 16

"I don't think you should come over tomorrow," Boo said, not looking at Sully.

"Okay," Sully asked, suspicious. Boo never said things like that, she was always pestering him about when he was coming back, not telling him not to. "Any reason why?"

"I...I have," Boo still wasn't looking at Sully, "I have a date tomorrow. So I won't be home."

"You have a date?" Sully asked, blinking owlishly.

"Yes, a date," Boo said, shifting uncomfortably, "You're taking this worse than Dad did, Kitty."

"Badly? I'm taking it badly? How am I taking this badly? I think I’m taking this rather well." The questions were asked rapid fire and with a highly pitched voice.

Boo groaned, "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should have just let you see that I wasn't going to be here."

"No," Sully said, "You definitely should have told me, in fact, you should have told me before now."

Boo winced, "I'm sorry. It's just...I knew you would do this Kitty! You always act like this!"

Sully sighed, dropping his head into his paws, "I'm sorry Boo," he said, "It's just...I don't know much about this world. So I worry about you, constantly."

"So would you worry less if I was in Monsteroplis?" Boo asked, looking interestedly at Sully.

"A bit, I know where the dangers are there," Sully said, glancing at his watch. "I really have to go. See you Saturday?"

"Yeah," Boo said, giving the monster a hug. "Bye."

"See ya," Sully said, leaving the room.

* * *

Boo aged 20

"Hey, Sully?" Boo asked, looking up from her sketch pad.

"Hmm?" Sully said, not looking up from the paperwork he had brought with him.

"Mike's got Celia and the kids, do you have anyone?"

Sully looked up from his papers, startled. "Why would I need anyone? I have you."

Boo nodded, going back to her drawing.

"What brought that on?" Sully asked, curious.

"I was just wondering," Boo said. "I have you too Kitty."

Sully just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
